


In Every Reality, I am Yours.

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Kylo Ren, KyluxAdvent2020, Lawyer Armitage Hux, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Starkiller Base (Star Wars), memories as dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Sometimes, Armitage Hux has the most terrible nightmares.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 11: Snowy Forest
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	In Every Reality, I am Yours.

Sometimes, Armitage Hux wakes up with a deep ache in his chest and the fading memory of a snowy forest. It was somewhere deep in his body, almost as if it was part of his cells, never to be untwined from each other. He didn’t understand this overall sense of sorrow, bitterness and regret that washed over him every single time he had this dream. 

He always needed a few moments as the ache seemed to double in consistency before subsiding enough for him to breath properly. He turned onto his side to comb his fingers through the dark tresses of the man sleeping peacefully beside him. 

Kylo. 

The mess of a man that Phasma brought into his office one day to discuss a commissioned piece for their new waiting room. The beautiful artist that could create these fantastical textures and images of worlds that seemed, well, fantastical and mythical. Sometimes, Armitage had to pinch himself because he felt like he could live in those worlds. That he had lived in those worlds. 

Kylo made a soft sigh as he turned in his sleep, hugging the pillow close to his chest before settling right back into snoring. Even while asleep, Armitage could not help but feel far too emotionally attached to this man. 

They’d clicked nearly immediately after meeting. Bantering and teasing in ways that felt like old friends. Phasma had been impressed considering Armitage Hux was known for making plaintiffs cry in the courtroom. (Honestly, it had been one time and no one was ever going to let him live it down.)

Kylo made him soft. So very soft. Not that he minded as he inched closer to tuck his face against the man’s back and sling an arm over his trim waist. There were worse things to be than emotionally attached to this man. 

He let Kylo’s breathing settle him. Calm and soothe him back to sleep until all he was aware of was the steady ‘thud-thud’ of his heart and the soft ‘woosh’ of breathing. It was in that soft quiet that his mind went right back to that snowy forest. 

Watching as a world imploded underneath him and he searched for /Ren/. Pushing through heaps of snow and around black trees until he found the man in a pool of blood. Staining the ground and Hux’s fingers as he lifted him into his lap. Hux’s hands shook as he wiped blood from the man’s face before pressing chapped lips against his forehead. 

Kylo Ren was gone. 

There was a shuttle just a few meters away. Safety was just over that ridge as Starkiller Base imploded underneath them, but he had no intentions of staying in a galaxy without the man. 

He’d find him in another life. 

A better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
